


A Little Bit Devil's Food Cake To My Angel

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cake, Devil's Food Cake, Fanart, M/M, angel - Freeform, angel food cake, snake demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 33





	A Little Bit Devil's Food Cake To My Angel




End file.
